Do you love me, Takachan ?
by kisecchi95
Summary: sudah 45 hari kami berpacaran, tapi Takachan masih saja cuek padaku dan lebih lengket bersama lelaki berambut hijau si maniak Oha-asa. sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan ?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Do you love me, Takachan ?

Warning : OOC, garing,

Pairing : Takao Kazunari X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

minnasan, ini fanfict pertama aku w . maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai atau sebagus yang lain T~T

mohon kritik dan sarannya :3

* * *

Yah hari ini adalah hari ke 45 aku jadian dengan takachan. Kami memang sama-sama suka. Takachan begitu ceria, aku sangat suka padanya. Namun...

"Takachaaaaaaaaaan" teriakku kepada lelaki berambut raven.

"Heee ? apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mai ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Tentu saja ingin bertemu denganmu" kataku pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Dasar, aku ini mau latihan basket tau" jawab Takachan pasrah.

"Terus?"

"Memangnya kau mau menungguku selama berjam-jam ?"

"Kalau itu kamu, aku rela kok" kataku pelan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Takachan menghela napas pasrah "Ya sudah,lakukan saja apa yang kau suka"

"Shin-chan" panggil Takachan pada pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang membawa sebuah boneka bebek berwarna kuning.

Yah, dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, teman satu klub Takachan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal padanya.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu menoleh kearah Takachan yang tadi memanggil namanya. Aku menatapnya dingin.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu Takao" katanya dengan nada yang begitu dingin, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hee? Tapi itu cocok untukmu Shin-chan" protes Takachan.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju gym. Dan Takachan mengejarnya.

"Takachaaaaaaan" panggilku sedikit kesal padanya.

Namun Takachan tak menggubrisnya dan terus mengejar si lelaki berambut hijau dan menggodanya.

"Dasar hijau jelek, hijau menyebalkan" gumam ku kesal dalam hati.

Aku pasrah dan hanya mengikuti Takachan pelan menuju gym. Takachan melirikku sesaat namun setelah itu ia mengabaikanku.

"Sial, awas kau BAKATAKA!"

Seluruh anggota club basket Shuutoku pun berlatih. Saat bermain basket, Takachan terlihat begitu keren.

Aku sangat menyukainya. Ya, aku jadi ingat saat aku pertama melihat Takachan. Dia bermain basket begitu kerennya. Dan disaat itu juga aku menyukainya.

Jujur saja, semenjak Takachan menjadi pacarku, kami belum pernah berkencan. Apa itu bisa disebut pacaran. Terkadang aku kesal pada Takachan yang begitu lengket dengan si rambut hijau maniak Oha-asa itu.

Latihan pun selesai. Aku buru buru ketempat Takachan dan memberinya minum. Dia hanya terdiam dan meminumnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju dulu" Takachan pergi dan menghilang.

Saat itu juga si rambut hijau maniak Oha-asa itu duduk disebelahku. Aku meliriknya tajam. Dia hanya terdiam sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku kesal, rasanya ingin aku memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun itu tak mungkin, Takachan pasti marah padaku. Aku sedih, Takachan sebenarnya kau kenapa.

Aku melamun. Aku sedang mengingat kenangan kenangan dulu. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Woy, kau tak ingin pulang ?" panggil seseorang dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ta...takachan ?" aku kaget.

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang ?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"I.. iya, aku ingin pulang" kataku gugup dan bergegas mengambil tasku.

Aku mengikuti Takachan dibelakangnya, dan segera menyusulnya. Di perjalanan pulang, tak ada salah satu dari kita yang memulai percakapan.

Aku ingin berbicara banyak hal, termasuk sikap Takachan yang seperti ini padaku. Namun, entah kenapa suaraku tak bisa keluar. Aku hanya menatap Takachan sedih.

Takachan, apa kau hanya main-main saja? Kenapa kau begitu cuek padaku,tapi tidak pada si lelaki berambut hijau maniak Oha-asa itu. Kau begitu gembira saat bersamanya.

Ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Sampai jumpa besok" kataku dengan memberikan senyuman ceria namun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Yah aku sedang menahan rasa sakit hatiku. Entah Takachan menyadari atau tidak.

"Un, oyasumi" jawab Takachan dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Mai, minggu ini kau ada waktu luang ?" tanya Takachan tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget, ini pertama kalinya Takachan menanyakannya. Apakah itu akan menjadi kencan pertama kita?

"Sepertinya tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemu di depan stasiun jam 10 yah" kata Takachan yang memberikan senyuman mautnya.

Aku sangat senang. Yah sepertinya malam ini aku tak akan bisa tidur. Takachan, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin untukmu. Karena nanti adalah kencan pertama kita.

to be continue~~

* * *

arigatou gozaimashita^^

di review yah, jangan lupa hoho~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Do you love me, Takachan ?

Warning : OOC, garing,

Pairing : Takao Kazunari X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan takachan akan kencan. Yah inilah kencan pertama kita.

Aku berdandan secantik mungkin. Aku mengenakan kaos putih yang ku padukan dengan rok pendek bewarna orange. Aku mengenakan sepatu boots selutut. Aku sengaja mengeraikan rambut sebahuku.

Dan kau tau, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenakan rok. Biasanya aku selalu mengenakan celana. Entah itu celana panjang atau pun celana pendek.

"Mai..?" Ibu memanggilku dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Iya, ada apa okaa-san ?" Aku bertanya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manisku.

"Nee-chan, ada apa dengan kau, apa kau sedang sakit ?" Ledek adik lelakiku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manisku. Aku tahu mereka semua pasti heran.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, aku pamit dulu, ittekimasuuuu~ " kataku semangat dan bergegas ke stasiun.

Ayah hanya terkejut dan tak mengatakan apa apa. Mungkin ayah berfikir bahwa aku ini telah berubah menjadi peri cantik.

30 menit lagi waktuku bertemu dengan takachan. Aku sudah tak sabar.

"Aku sudah tak sabar" gumamku senang.

Aku pun sampai di depan stasiun. Aku langsung saja mencari lelaki berambut raven.

Tapi aku tak melihatnya. Aku duduk dan menghela nafasku "ahh, takachan belum datang yah"

Sudah 20 menit lebih aku menunggunya. Sekarang sudah jam 10.20, tapi aku belum juga melihat batang idung takachan.

"Takachan, osoi" gumamku sambil melirik jam tanganku.

Aku tetap menunggunya, tiba-tiba saja awan menjadi mendung. Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan. Ramalan cuaca hari ini tak tepat.

Rintik hujan pun mulai turun. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Aku berteduh di depan super market di sebelah stasiun.

"Takachan" kataku pelan menahan tangis.

Sudah dua jam lebih aku menunggu takachan, tapi dia tak juga datang. Takachan, kau pembohong!

Aku berlari, berlari dan berlari. Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Dingin, dingin. Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang terus mengguyur.

Keesokan harinya. Aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, rute saat ini berbeda. Aku mengambil arah memutar, biasanya aku suka sekali lewat jalan yang selalu takachan lewati.

Badanku lemas. Rasa dingin yang sejak kemarin aku rasakan belum juga hilang. Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangkuku.

Salah satu dari temanku menghampiriku. Dia sahabat terbaikku.

"Mai, doushite ? Muka mu terlihat pucat" tanyanya khawatir.

"Eh, begitu kah ?" Aku berpura-pura kaget.

"Iya, apa kau sakit ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa kok"

Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena efek kemarin. Ah, rasanya aku benci sekali mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"Mai, apa benar kau tak apa apa ?" Tanya rei khawatir.

"Iya, aku tidak..."

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan disekitar ku menjadi hitam gelap. Ada apa ini ?. Aku merasa ada seseorang berteriak. Tapi, lama kelamaan suara itu pun menghilang.

Sambil memegang kepala yang terasa sakit, aku membuka mataku "ini ?"

"Kenapa aku bisa disini ?" Tanyaku dalam hati yang masih memeriksa pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Mataku terhenti saat melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di sebelah ranjangku. Muka nya begitu terlihat cape. Rambutnya yang basah karena keringat.

Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang tak ingin ku temui saat ini. Aku sedih, marah, kecewa, pada dirinya.

Lelaki itu terbangun, dan terkejut saat mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku buru-buru membuang muka.

"Mai, kau tak apa apa ?" Tanya takachan dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. Aku tak menjawab.

"Mai, mai.." Dia terus memanggilku. Aku tak menatapnya. Tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya terdiam menahan tangis yang keluar.

"Mai, gomen. Aku tahu kau marah padaku, namun untuk saat ini lihat aku, jawab aku mai" dia berteriak dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Takachan, bagimu aku ini apa ?" Tanya ku pelan.

"Mai, kau itu pacarku" jawab takachan begitu jelas.

"Pacar ? Aku ini pacar takachan ? Tapi, kenapa kau cuek padaku ? Kenapa kemarin kau bohong padaku ? Terus kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama lelaki hijau si maniak oha-asa itu?" Teriakku pada takachan sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Yah saat ini aku menangis. Takachan terkejut saat melihatku menangis. Dia menunduk lama sekali, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ne, takachan, apa aku ini jelek ? Atau tuhan sedang marah padaku ?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Takachan tak menjawabnya. Takachan menangis dan tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Tangannya gemetar, nafasnya ngos ngosan.

"Mai, maafkan aku" katanya lirih. "Maafkan aku" dia mengulanginya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa bersalah. Takachan menangis karena aku ?. Takachan yang selalu tersenyum, saat ini menangis. Aku payah.

Dilain pihak. Di depan pintu uks, ada lelaki jangkung dengan rambut berwarna hijau sedang mengamati kami.

"Bakataka" gumamnya pelan dan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Takachan melepas pelukannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja takachan menciumku. Hanya sebentar bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

"Mai, maafkan aku, bukannya aku tak ingin menjawab apa yang kau tanyakan. Hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat" jawab takachan lembut dan langsung meninggalkan ku sendirian di ruang uks.

* * *

akiyama taiga : ahhaha~ arigatou ne w aku lanjutkan sebisa ku, dan aku akan berjuang lebih.

ikanatcha96 : iya, abisnya aku bingung, tapi aku akan coba buat yang panjang deh hehe

makasih untuk yang baca, semoga ff ini bisa berlanjut sampai kita nenek"/kakek" /bukan/

sebenarnya ingin uploadnya kemaren waktu takachan ultah, tapi gak sempet T^T , maafkan aku huhuhu *nangis dipojokan*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Do you love me, Takachan ?

Warning : OOC, garing,

Pairing : Takao Kazunari X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di uks. Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ayah dan ibu bingung dengan perubahan sikapku yang mendadak.

"Ne, mai" panggil ibu dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya menutupin wajahku dengan selimut.

"Mai, sudah tiga hari kau belum makan. Kau sebenarnya kenapa ?" Tanya ayah pelan. Aku tak menjawab.

"Kau tau mai, okaa-san sangat khawatir padamu. Kalau kau tak makan, nanti kau sakit mai" lanjut ayah dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

Aku tahu ayah dan ibu begitu khawatir. Namun, seluruh tubuhku begitu lemah dan tak bisa aku gerakkan. Bahkan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi pun aku tak kuat.

"Mai, okaa-san dan otou-san tak bisa memaksamu" kata ayah pelan dengan menjauhnya langkah kaki miliknya.

Takachan. Takachan. Takachan.

Entah kenapa meski aku benci padanya tapi aku selalu memikirkannya.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa.. ?" Aku mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Keesokan harinya. Aku tetap diam di dalam kamarku. Aku hanya menatap kearah jendela kamarku. Tatapan kosong.

"Mai" panggil ibu sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku tak menjawab. Bahkan mulut ku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Temanmu datang" lanjut ibu sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Pintu terbuka. Ada beberapa orang yang datang. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Ada satu orang yang membuatku kaget.

Si rambut hijau maniak oha-asa. Yah lelaki itu yang membuatku kaget. Kenapa dia datang kemari ?.

"Mai.." Sambil memelukku Rei menangis. "Kau kenapa, aku begitu khawatir padamu"

Aku hanya terdiam dan tak membalas pelukannya. Tiba-tiba saja si lelaki rambut hijau maniak oha-asa datang dan berdiri di belakang Rei.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku terkejut. Entah kenapa si maniak Oha-asa itu ingin bicara padaku. Rei pun mengangguk dan pergi keluar kamar. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan Midorima-kun di dalam kamarku.

Dia menaruh lucky item kebanggaannya di atas meja belajar ku. Hari ini adalah boneka kelinci bewarna pink. Dia duduk di sampingku.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat. Midorima-kun pun memulai ucapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar cinta pada takao nanodayo ?"

Aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau tak lupakan saja takao" dia berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"Lu..lupakan ?" Tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak pada midorima. Midorima hanya terdiam dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

Midorima tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu eratnya.

Apa-apaan lelaki ini ?. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhku untuk melupakan takachan dan memelukku ?.

Midorima melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibirku tiba-tiba. Mataku membulat kaget. Apa yang sedang lelaki ini lakukan.

Aku mencoba melepas ciumannya namun dia tak ingin melepaskannya. Selang beberapa detik dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tersenyum pahit.

Apa ? Dia tersenyum ?. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Dia pun mengambil boneka kelincinya dan pergi keluar dari kamarku.

"Mai, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Rei heran melihat aku yang tadi teriak dan sekarang terdiam.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, Rei. Besok aku akan masuk sekolah kembali" jawabku dan langsung menyembunyikan kepala dan badan ku kedalam selimut.

Apa maksud nya semua ini ?. Yang tiba-tiba saja takachan menjauhiku dan midorima menciumku. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku bingung. Aku tak bisa tidur. Banyak sekali hal hal yang tak aku mengerti.

* * *

yosh chapter 3 telah selesai~~

gimana ceritanya ? astaga, aku telat publishnya karena kemaren ada acara yang bener - bener bikin aku capek sekali.

please review yah.

arigatou gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : do you love me Takachan ?

Pairing : Takao K X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

enjoy read ^^

* * *

Chapter 3.5

Keesokan harinya. Aku masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. aku sudah mencoba menjadi pribadiku yang seperti biasa.

"Ohayou...!" Teriakku saat memasuki ruangan kelas. Dan aku tak sengaja melihat kearah lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela kelas.

Lelaki berambut raven. Lelaki yang aku cintai dan juga dan membuatku kecewa. Namun, saat ini aku mencoba melupakannya.

Takachan memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku membalas senyuman takachan.

"O-ha-you, takachan"

"Ohayou, maichan" jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Tumben sekali takachan memanggilku maichan. Aku senang.

"Etto.. Takachan, yang waktu itu.. Aku minta maaf" kataku pelan dengan menundukan kepalaku.

"Bukan kau yang salah maichan. Nanti siang, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat" jelas Takachan dengan senyuman paitnya.

"Eh, tapi hari ini aku hanya membawa satu bento, takachan" aku memasang wajah sedih.

Takachan tersenyum lembut "tak apa maichan"

* * *

Chapter 4

Flashback..

2 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu takao adalah murid smp Morikawa. Sama seperti saat ini, saat itu takao adalah anggota dari klub basket di sekolahnya. Dan aku satu sekolah dengan midorima, di smp teikou. Namun saat itu aku belum mengenali sosok lelaki berambut hijau itu.

Sekolahku dan sekolah takao pernah bertanding satu kali saja itupun hanyalah pertandingan persahabatan. Dan tentu saja teikou menang melawan Morikawa. Kebetulan saat itu aku menontonnya, itupun karena aku dipaksa untuk ikut menyaksikan pertandingan.

Memang dari dulu aku tak pernah suka dengan basket. Aku benci sekali pada olahraga, aku lebih menyukai buku dan majalah-majalah.

"Huaaa! Keren banget tuh mai. Mido-kun keren" teriak Rei histeris.

"Ahh, kau berisik sekali sih Rei" aku menghela nafas dan langsung pergi menuju toilet.

"Apaan sih Rei ngajakin aku kesini, udah tau aku itu benci basket" gerutuku dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahku menuju toilet.

Di tengah perjalananku menuju toilet, aku melihat sepasang lelaki dan wanita. Aku terkejut ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki berambut raven itu.

Mata lelaki berambut raven itu melirik kearahku. Dia sedang mencium sang wanita sambil menatap diriku. Aku terkejut sampai membelalakan mataku dan menutup mulutku. Aku ingin berteriak namun si lelaki itu mengisyaratkan aku untuk tidak berteriak.

Aku langsung berlari dan memasuki toilet. Aku masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Astaga, kenapa aku melihat hal seperti itu ?.

Aku langsung saja membasuh wajahku dan melihat pantulan wajahku dari cermin besar di depanku. Wajahku tiba-tiba saja berubah warna.

"Aduh, kenapa aku ini" tanyaku pada diriku yang ada di depan cermin dan kembali membasuh wajahku. Aku bergegas kembali ke tempat dudukku di sebelah Rei.

"Kau kemana saja sih, lama banget" protesnya sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Maaf, tadi ada kejadian mendadak ahhaha" kataku memberi alasan pada Rei. Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat kejadian tadi.

"Rei, apa kau tahu dia?" aku menunjuk kearah lelaki berambut raven yang sedang duduk di bangku cadangan smp Morikawa.

Rei mencoba melihat wajah lelaki itu."Ah, yang itu ? Kalau gak salah namanya Takao Kazunari. Kelas 3 smp, sama dengan mido-kun" Rei menjawab sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, memangnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan orang itu?" tanya Rei penasaran.

"Tidak apa apa"

-takao's side-

"Nice captain" teriaknya saat selesai bermain basket. Saat ini adalah jadwal latihan reguler club basket smp Morikawa.

"Takao, ada Karin mencarimu" panggil salah satu teman satu angkatanku.

Yah, dia adalah Karin. Temanku sejak kecil. Namun, orangtua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat kami berumur 10 tahun.

Karin saat ini tinggal dengan neneknya yang rumahnya tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri.

"Ah, ada apa kau kemari ?" Tanyaku dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. aku segera mengelap keringat di wajahku.

"Hhmmm, takao-kun sudah selesai latihan kan? kita jalan-jalan yuk, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar yah"

Aku langsung mengganti baju latihanku dengan seragamku. Kami pun pergi ke taman yang biasa kami datangi. Karin tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depanku dan tersenyum.

"Takao-kun, sebenarnya.."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang Karin ucapkan.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku mencintai takao-kun, kau mau berkencan denganku ?"

Pernyataan tiba-tiba Karin membuatku kaget. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintainya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Karin juga mencintaiku.

"Kau bodoh, Karin"

"Eh, apa aku salah ?"

"Bukan, kau tak salah. Seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah aku"

Di hari itu kami pun akhirnya resmi berpacaran.

Setelah 6 bulan berpacaran, tiba-tiba saja sifat Karin sedikit berubah. Aku heran padanya, namun aku masih tetap mempercayainya. Aku yakin bahwa Karin mungkin hanya sedang ada sedikit masalah.

Suatu hari, aku sedang pergi ke mall untuk membeli keperluan bulananku. Aku melihat seorang wanita yang tak asing dimata ku. Karena penasaran Akhirnya aku mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di suatu restaurant dan memasukinya.

Dia berjalan menuju meja yang terlihat sudah di pesannya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki datang dan duduk dihadapannya. Wanita itu berbalik dan kini aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Tak disangka wanita itu adalah Karin.

"Kau lama sekali, aomine-kun" terdengar suara Karin yang sedikit kesal.

"Aomine ?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku Karin, aku mampir dulu untuk membeli photobook [Mai-chan] yang baru" jelasnya pada Karin.

"Hhmmm, kau ini selalu saja seperti itu"

"Seperti itu bagaimana ? Hmm. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu kesesuatu tempat. Bagaimana ?" Karin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ajakan laki-laki tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari restaurant tersebut. Karena penasaran, aku tetap mengikuti mereka. Aku terus bertanya-tanya mau diajak kemana karin oleh lelaki bernama aomine tersebut. Hingga Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua bertuliskan "Love Hotel". Belom sempat mereka masuk, aku langsung memanggil Karin.

"Karin...!" Teriakku.

"Ta..takao-kun ? A..apa yang k-kau lakukan disini ?" Tanyanya gugup. Aku berlari mendekati mereka.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu !" Bentakku padanya. Baru kali ini aku sangat marah padanya.

Karin terkejut. "I-ini bukan urusanmu takao-kun"

"Apa maksudmu bukan urusanku ?" Tanyaku penuh dengan emosi.

"Hey Karin, siapa pria pendek ini hah ?" Tanya si lelaki berambut navy blue malas.

"Kau tak usah mengetahuinya, aomine-kun" Karin menjawab malas dan mencoba pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung mencengkram tangannya erat. Dia merintih kesakitan.

"Takao-kun, sakit!" lirihnya sambil mencoba melepas cengkraman tanganku. Tapi percuma saja, aku tetap tak akan melepaskannya.  
Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ini sakit. Bahkan bagiku yang laki laki seperti ini.

Dia terus mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku. Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku terdiam. Perlahan aku melepaskan tanganku "Kalau ini mau mu, aku tak akan mengganggu atau apa pun. Mulai dari sekarang kita tak usah bertemu lagi"

Semenjak saat itulah aku tak pernah mau lagi bertemu dengan Karin. Hingga saat ini, ketika aku sudah bersekolah di sma Shuutoku.

Lalu Seminggu yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja ada wanita bertubuh bagus datang mengunjungi apartement ku. Dan Ternyata wanita itu adalah Karin. Apa yang dia lakukan disini ?.

"Takao-kun" dia memelukku dan menangis. Aku terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Karin ?"

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan takao-kun. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan takao-kun. Takao-kun, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" dia menangis di dadaku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang aku sedang berkencan dengan Mai. Namun aku juga tak bisa melihat Karin menangis seperti itu. Walau aku tahu, bahwa dulu aku lah sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Karin.

* * *

gomenne~ lama publish ehhehe, cerita sudah beres kok. oiya, awalnya mau di pisah tapi tanggung chapter 3.5 pendek sekali jadi aja aku satuin.

aduh, maaf banget kalau ceritanya jelek *ojigi*

takao : akhirnya cerita ku dilanjutin juga. tenang author-chan, kalau aku yang ada dalam cerita ini pasti bakal jadi bagus hahaha

kisecchi95 : berisik kau takao /tendang takao/

ahhaha, gomen.

kisecchi95 : takao ayo kita beri salam penutup

takao : hai~ hai~

kisecchi95 & takao : mohon reviewnya^^ and enjoy to read this ff


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : do you love me takachan ?

warning : OOC bertebaran

pairing : Takao X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi

ahhaha~ gimana ceritanya ? jelek gak ? kalau jelek, gomenne~

Takao : sudah saya bilang, kalau ada saya pasti bagus.

Mido : itu fitnah nanodayo

baik, kalian berdua diam saja. please enjoy read minna~~

* * *

Aku mendengarkan semua cerita dari Takachan. Tenyata, ini bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Aku egois. Aku tak pernah mau mengerti perasaan Takachan.

"Takachan, maaf. Aku ini egois. Aku tak tahu malu" kataku pelan pada Takachan.

"Engga mai, berkat kau aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi"

Muka ku memerah, bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dan sedikit memalingkan mukaku. Takachan tersenyum dan langsung memakan bento.

Aku tiba-tiba saja teringat kejadian minggu lalu. Ketika Midorima datang kerumah ku. Dan dia menciumku. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Etto.. Takachan ?"

"Hah ?"

"Midorima-kun orang yang seperti apa ?" Aku tiba-tiba saja menanyakannya. Bukan, aku tak ingin membicarakan si lelaki maniak Oha-asa itu.

"He ? Shin-chan ?" Takachan diam sebentar dan langsung tertawa. "Hahahahahaha, shin-chan itu tsundere akut, dia terlalu percaya dengan ramalan oha-asanya, dia bisa mengeluarkan berapapun uang hanya untuk membeli lucky item, dan tentunya dia sangat lucu"

Lucu ?. Si maniak oha-asa itu lucu ?. Lucu darimananya ?. Aku jadi bingung dengan ungkapan takachan.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Eh, kenapa mai-chan ?" Takachan bingung setelah melihat reaksiku tadi.

"Tidak apa apa" aku langsung menghabiskan bentoku.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kami siap siap masuk kelas.

Saatnya pulang sekolah pun tiba. Namun seperti biasanya, aku menemani Takachan untuk latihan basket.

Kebetulan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Otsubo-senpai. Dia captain tim basket Shuutoku.

"Otsubo-senpai"

Otsubo menoleh dan menghampiriku. Badannya begitu besar. Wajahnya pun lumayan tampan.

"Ada apa ?"

"Misorima-kun itu orang yang seperti apa ?" Tanyaku pada Otsubo-senpai.

"Hhmmm, midorima ? Dia aneh" jawaban simple yang keluar dari mulut si captain.

"Begitu kah ?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Itu menurutku. Entah seperti apa menurut yang lain"

aku terdiam sejenak. "Ah, baiklah senpai, arigatou"

Otsubo-senpai pun kembali ke lapangan dan memulai latihannya. Aku masih penasaran. Apa mungkin aku harus menanyakan padanya langsung ?.

Aku belum menceritakannya pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Rei. Aku malu sekali untuk menceritakannya. Aku tahu Rei itu mencintai Midorima-kun sejak dulu.

Aku keluar dari gym untuk menghirup udara segar di bawah pohon besar. Dan tak sengaja melihat Midorima-kun berjalan menuju belakang gym. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku ?" Tanya Midorima dingin.

"Eh, kau menyadariku ?" Aku kaget.

"Sejak awal aku menyadarinya. Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?"

"A..a..aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu"

"Apa itu ?"

"Ke..kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku ?" Tanyaku sedikit teriak.

"He ? Aku ? Menciummu ?"

"Iya"

"Apa itu penting ? Apa itu harus ada alasan ?"

Aku terdiam oleh ucapannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu malu.

Disisi lain, ada pria berambut raven sedang mengamati percakapan antara kami berdua. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya menjadi lebih tajam. Lelaki itu memancarkan aura permusuhan yang begitu besar.

Keesokan harinya Takachan hanya diam saja. Aku bingung melihat Takachan yang diam saja. Aku mencoba mendekatinya.

"Takachan ? Kau kenapa ?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa apa"

"Benarkah Takachan ? Tapi, kau terlihat pucat sekali" aku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Takachan menepis tanganku. Aku terkejut.

"Takachan..." Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa..?" Tanyaku pada Takachan. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Suaraku pun sudah bergetar.

Takachan tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya terus terdiam. Tiba-tiba air mataku sudah ingin berjatuhan ke pipi merahku. Aku terus menahannya.

Akhirnya Takachan angkat bicara, "Apa maksudnya kau ciuman dengan Shin-chan ?"

Aku terkejut. Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Midorima-kun, bilang kalau aku harus meninggalkan Takachan. Namun begitu aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, Takachan. Aku mencintaimu"

Takachan terkejut. Dan langsung memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Mai, tapi aku juga sama, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu"

Akhirnya, kami pun berbaikan dan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Midorima-kun ternyata telah menyukaiku sejak smp, namun sekarang dia telah berpasangan dengan sahabatku, Rei.

* * *

kisecchi95 : haiiii~ owarimashita :3

Takao : haii~ happy ending for me, shin-chan

Mido : urusai, nanodayo.

Takao : hee, shin-chan hidoi

kisecchi95 : gimana endingnya ? cepet banget yah ? ahhaha gomenne. ah, Takachan dan Midorima, dari padakalian bertengkar yang gak jelas, mending baca review dan balasnya yah~

Takachan & Mido : hai~

* * *

Takachan : yang pertama dari LeoniaOtaku "trus gimana takao ? eh, jangan jangan midorima suka mai ? atau cuman angan angan biar mai benci takao ?" hee~ shin-chan, nani kore ?

Mido : *hening*

kisechhi95 : ne, shin-chan, kenapa ? jangan jangan ?

Mido : tidak ada maksud apa apa nanodayo /blush/

kisecchi95 : jhahaha~ Mido tsunderenya kambuh /bilempar lucky item/

* * *

Mido : yang kedua dari who i am "huaa~ Midorimacchi kissing her" /speechless/

Takao & kisecchi95 : shin-chan ?/mido? /nocomment/

Mido : sudah lanjutkan yang terakhir nanodayo.

cuman bisa diem.

* * *

Takao : dan yang terakhir, dari Kumada chiyu "ihh, nanggung banget"  
author, kenapa begitu ?

kisecchi95 : ahhaha~ gomen, abis tiba-tiba ide buyar semua.

* * *

ok!kita beres sampe disini. jyane~~

Takao, Mido, Kisecchi95 : mohon review *ojigi*


End file.
